


Bet on it

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wanking Comment Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html?thread=512791#t512791">wanking comment fest.</a></p><p>They made a bet they could go a month without sex with each other and they don't intend to lose. But there's always a loophole, and nobody said they couldn't <i>watch</i> each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fill on a prompt for the fest. I wanted to make it into a longer fic before I posted it here, but in the end decided to leave it like this. 
> 
> The fic can be seen as a Reincarnation!AU.

 

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur breathed against his skin.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed with a breathless chuckle. “Come on,” he beckoned, writhing and grasping the bed sheets beneath him. Arthur groaned and buried his fingers inside Merlin again, swallowing Merlin’s needy moans in a kiss.

 

“You really need it, don’t you?” He grunted once their lips parted. He let his fingers slide out and trace Merlin’s rim lightly, just so he could hear him whine.

 

“You utter prat,” Merlin gasped, raising his hips to meet Arthur’s hand. “It’s not like you could go without fucking me for long, either.”

 

“Never,” Arthur said and shifted between Merlin’s legs, guiding his cock to Merlin’s hole.

 

“Yes, please,” Merlin moaned as he hooked his legs onto Arthur’s waist.

 

“Begging?” Arthur whispered brokenly as he slid his slick cock into Merlin. “Fuck, Merlin,” he repeated himself, thrusting inside. “It’s only been a day.”

 

“I—” _thrust._ “Know.” _Thrust._ “I know.” _Thrust._ “I want you.” _Thrust_. “All the time— _fuck._ ”

 

“Yeah,” Arthur groaned and lifted Merlin’s hips, changing the angle and driving deeper into him. “New relationship and all, I guess.”

 

“New relationship, new you, new everything,” Merlin agreed with a strange look in his eye, a mixture of fondness and lust. He soon closed his eyelids, though, as the latter overcame him and he threw his head back and moaned keenly.

 

Merlin grunted as he heard the neighbour hit the wall a few times. “Your banging isn’t going to interrupt ours, you know!” He laughed at the muffled annoyed groans that came as a reply.

 

“That wasn’t quite the shouting I was hoping for,” Arthur told him and Merlin smirked.

 

“Fuck me harder, then,” he said, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair. He complied, leaning forward and kissing Merlin’s neck as his hand grasped Merlin’s cock. Not more than a minute later they were clutching onto each other, riding out their release together.

 

Arthur slumped to the side and stared at the ceiling after discarding the used condom. As their breathing evened, he rolled his head to the side and caught Merlin staring at him. He knew they were thinking the same thing.

 

“Could we?” Arthur asked tentatively. “Last without having sex for a longer period.”

 

“What would that period be? A month?”

 

Arthur winced.

 

“We could try.”

 

“We could bet on it,” Merlin grinned, rolling to the side and propping himself on his elbow.

 

“Yeah?” Arthur smirked and mimicked his posture. “When you give in…”

 

“When?” Merlin laughed.

 

“Yes. When you succumb to your desires, not being able to resist me for so long,” he ignored Merlin’s eye roll, “I get to be your master for a while again.” Merlin’s eyebrows furrowed together before he blushed brightly and he averted his eyes. “Not like that!” Arthur said quickly, feeling his own cheeks warm up. “Although…”

 

“Shut up,” Merlin cut him off. “Same goes for me. If I win, you get to serve me.”

 

Arthur took a minute to appreciate his heated glare.

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

Six days and twenty-two hours later, Merlin started internally groaning at himself.

 

It wasn’t a lie that he needed it. He needed the sex; he needed Arthur next to him, on top of him, beneath him, _inside of him_. They were the best of friends – always have been, – but this new level of intimacy was something he’d craved for too long, and after he’d already gotten it, he wasn’t ready to deprive himself of it, even if it was for a limited time. He was cursing himself for suggesting a bet in the first place. He knew he’d give in soon and, although he’d missed a lot of things about Arthur, being his manservant wasn’t one of them.

 

And Arthur seemed to be holding up just fine. They spent their days as usual, chattering and having meals together, sleeping in the same bed. There was always this distance between them, though – they shared the briefest of touches, snapping away immediately as if their skin burned. And it did burn, it practically itched with their need to get closer together, touch as much of each other as they could, to tear each other’s clothes apart. Neither of them would admit to that, though. They were both decided to win.

 

“All right, then?” Arthur asked on the seventh evening as they went to bed. Merlin knew what he was talking about.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Good night,” he said, rolling to the side, facing away from Arthur. He heard a soft rustle and knew Arthur was looking at him.

 

“Fuck this,” he heard a groan and a second later he was scooped into Arthur’s arms.

 

“What are you doing?” Merlin squeaked.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Arthur groaned. “I wanna cuddle.”

 

“But that’s—”

 

“Not against the rules. We’re forbidden to have sex, not touch, for fuck’s sake— we’ve been avoiding each other like the other’s got the plague! I don’t want that. I miss you.”

 

Merlin wanted to point out that they saw each other every day, but he knew what Arthur wanted to say. He missed Arthur, too.

 

“There’s a reason for us not to touch,” he said instead. He could already feel heat spreading through his body. “It’s a… dangerous proximity.”

 

“Dangerous proximity, my ass.”

 

“Well, _my_ ass is currently being poked by your dick. You’d better not rub off on me, mate, cause if I win, you’d be doing things you’d never even though of, let me tell you.”

 

“Oh, piss off, there’ll be no rubbing going on. I’m in perfect control of my own body. Have you forgotten that I used to be a great warrior?”

 

“You haven’t been swinging your sword for quite a while, my lord.”

 

“Seems like I won’t be swinging it for a few more weeks,” Arthur murmured against the skin of Merlin’s neck before kissing it.

 

“Arthur!” Merlin whined.

 

“I can kiss you!”

 

“If I come in my pants, I win, cause it’ll be your fault.”

 

“You can’t just make up rules as you go!”

 

“Get off me, then,” Merlin said sharply. “Get off me, so _I_ could get off.”

 

“Are you serious?” Arthur asked incredulously as he moved away from Merlin. “Are you gonna go and— _what are you doing?_ ” For a second Arthur had thought Merlin would go to the bathroom for a quick one off the wrist, but then Merlin just threw the covers off himself and palmed his half-hard cock through his briefs.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Merlin spat out as he raised his hips rhythmically. Arthur was having a hard time breathing.

 

“But that’s—”

 

“Not against the rules,” Merlin reminded him with a mischievous smile. “As long as we don’t touch and you’re not the one to make me come, it’s not against the rules.”

 

“Fuck,” Arthur cursed. “So you’re just gonna have a wank here? In front of me?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Merlin said, getting out of his pants and sighing with relief once he got his hand on his cock. “You can just… watch me.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah,” Merlin said and moaned as he twisted his hand around the head. “Already had one today,” he said as he looked at Arthur. “Fuck, I’ve been wanking like a teenager. Thinking of you. Always thinking of you.” He licked his lips and closed his eyes at the admission. “Have I told you that I want you all the time?” He tried to laugh, but it broke into a moan and he bit the knuckles of his free hand, trying to keep himself quiet as he writhed on the bed, shaken by arousal.

 

“Yeah,” Arthur groaned and Merlin looked at him. Arthur had his hand around his cock and he tugged quickly, steadily, his eyes bouncing between Merlin’s cock and his face. Merlin moaned against the urge to reach out and touch him. He switched hands instead, pulling on his cock slowly with his left hand now, sucking onto the fingers of his right, chasing the taste of pre-come and imagining Arthur’s cock in his mouth. As his fingers left his lips, he let them slip beneath his cock and to his arse, tracing his opening and pushing in shallowly.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned and Merlin looked at him again. He fucked into his fist steadily, looking as desperate to touch as Merlin felt.

 

“Careful, now,” Merlin warned and that seemed to ground Arthur, if his disappointed groan was anything to go by.

 

When Merlin felt himself getting close, he switched hands again and allowed himself to be a little louder.

 

“Arthur,” he moaned just before he came. He wanted Arthur to see this. He _needed_ Arthur to see this. He felt Arthur’s heated glare and heard his moans as he felt himself tighten and release, mumbling Arthur’s name again, littering his chant with curses and nonsense.

 

As he came down from his high, he chanced a glance towards Arthur. He was tracing patterns in the come splattered on his own belly. As he finally looked at Merlin, he said: “This doesn’t count.”

 

“Nope,” Merlin said with a smile, feeling a repeat performance coming along. “It really doesn’t.”


End file.
